therphubfandomcom-20200214-history
SciFi Faction Roster
The SciFi MainVerse houses many differing factions of varying power and influence. This page will specify factions of note, and specify information detailing their subtype, any religious or political face in place, overall power and influence, and much more. DrRambler Herring Divinity- Alfydonas-Aelfarian Irenic Monarchy. ☀''This government is a pacifist form of hereditary autocracy, where the ruler is regarded as a benevolent guardian that is striving to protect the citizens from a violent galaxy.'' Leaders: Matriarch Reed Herring, Patriarch Meno Herring Military Leaders: High Warlord Argus Legalon Kavarnic Kingdom- Alfydonas-Aruman Despotic Empire. ☀''This government is a relatively pure form of autocracy, with an absolute ruler that governs the state with an iron gripping appendage.'' Leaders: King Naman Kavarn, Queen Zarya Kavarn Heirs: Despot Jac Kavarn, Despot Eron Kavarn, Despot Sylvia Kavarn, Despot Ardon Kavarn, Despot Vandon Kavarn Consorts of the Heirs: Duchess Isis Kavarn, Duke Niron Kavarn Heirs^2: Lady Kebet Kavarn, Lord Vernus Kavarn, Lady Ysiri Kavarn, Lady Illyas Kavarn Vassal Leaders: Prelate Iros Vena, High Shaman Ulugar Mandos Cazadar Empire- Cazadonas Martial Dictatorship. ☀''This government is a militaristic form of autocracy, where the warrior who is considered the strongest leader rules with absolute power.'' Kronix Empire- Kronix Divine Empire. ☀''This government is a form of spiritualistic autocracy. Everything is shaped by the official state religion, and the ruler is worshiped as an infallible living god.'' Political and Military Leader: Overqueen Va'ska 'Military' Ranked Characters: Alten Drago, Metamorph Slither, Metamorph Ceros, Metamorph Havan, Metamorph Jra'Gon [https://therphub.fandom.com/wiki/SciFiVerse-_Colonial_Defensive_Union Colonial Defensive Union]- Human Representative Democracy. ☀''This government is a representative democracy, where citizens vote on officials who are elected to represent them.'' Unnamed Governor Governor East of New Allysburg, Dr. Hawken, Scientific Advisor to East. Heledon Alliance- Human Plutocratic Oligarchy. ☀''This government is a plutocratic form of oligarchy, ruled by a wealthy and influential elite.'' Political and Military Leader: James Heleday Other Leaders: Clark Heleday (Secretary of War), Cazor Heleday (Secretary of Industry), Stryker Heleday (Secretary of science), Annie Heleday (Secretary of Law), Joseph Banks (Head Ambassador). Hardpoint Mercenary Corp - Human Science Directorate. ☀''This government is a materialistic form of oligarchy, where a committee of scientists supervises the government apparatus for maximum efficiency.'' Ysirian Dominion- Ysirian Military Junta. ☀''This government is a militaristic form of oligarchy, where power rests with a council of high-ranking military officers who oversee all matters of state.'' Political and Military Leader: Archon Aspect Military Leaders: Admiral Illoh of Military and Expansion, General Nashe of Military and Exploration Kelonian Confederacy- Kelonian Military Commissariat. ☀''This government is nominally democratic, with the dividing line between the civil administration and the military having blurred to the point where they have largely become one and the same.'' Political Leader Title: Imperator Harven Man'Dor Military Leader Title: Legatus Bensk Or'Rion Military Ranked Characters: Admiral Ivar Hig'Gins, Magister James Ar'Nold, Lieutenant Balton Riggs, Lieutenant Darrel Minks, Lieutenant Asnol Barns Kelonian Supremacist League- Kelonian Bandit Kingdom. ☀''This government is organised like a massive crime syndicate, where the strong prey on the weak and any neighboring states are seen as little more than raiding targets.'' Omki Guardian League- Omki Artificial Intelligence Network. ☀''This Machine Intelligence consists of a linked network of semi-autonomous artificial intelligences, who together make up a central gestalt consciousness that guides their empire.'' Leading AI: Administrator RON Semi-Leading AI: Libritor Magnus, Warrior AI: Bellator Monta, Worker AI: Munitor Franci, Ship AI/Pilot AI: Navitor Cyd, Omki Rogue League- Omki Purity Assembly. ☀''This government is a form of rabidly xenophobic democracy, where an elected assembly has been charged with overseeing the extermination of all lesser species in the galaxy.'' Leading AI: Omnic ??? Poreson Republic- Poreson Moral Democracy. ☀''This government is a pacifistic form of democracy, firmly guided by moralist principles and non-violence.'' Merthium Confederacy- Zelish Martial Empire. ☀''This government is a militaristic form of hereditary autocracy, where the state exists largely to support the military. Martial ability is highly valued, and all citizens are regularly drilled in matters of war.'' Misc Characters List Josh Vince Manderin- Human survivor of the piracy invasion upon censored. Red Ruby Rubicon DarknessEternal ToddTheSquid Vaelen Known Faction Relations